White Christmas
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: An America/England fic. That Christmas, America found just the most perfect gift for England. And of course he would give said 'perfect gift' to England, even if he had to ask his boss to write some letter to Santa Claus to achieve it.


*******

**Title**: White Christmas

**Author**: DnKS – giRLs

**Rating**: PG

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**: America and England

**Disclaimers**: The characters involved in this story do not belong to us, nor do they have any connection to real nation(s). No infringement intended.

**Warning**: None, unless you think of very out of season Christmas fic as something deserves to be warned about.

*******

The cell phone rang for what seemed to be forever before he picked it up. And just after he picked it up, he realized what a terrible choice he just made.

"ENGLAND!!!"

He cringed at hearing that cheerful and annoying and oh-so-very-loud voice from the phone in his hand. He could very well imagine that should the word be transcribed into letters, it would be written in full capital with at least three exclamation marks following it to indicate just how loud it was.

"Lower your voice, you idiot, you want to blast my ears or something?" he snapped back into the receiver. To be fair, the volume of the voice that he used to shout his response could very well go on par with the one that had nearly 'blast his ears'. But England used the ever-present, all-occasion, very useful justification that basically was 'that idiot started it first!'.

"Ahaha," the one on the other side of the connection laughed and England suddenly felt very tempted to punch something, much preferred something with humanoid figure with glasses and annoying smile and… oh, a hamburger in his hand. "Honestly, I kinda expected 'America, I missed you' but… yeah, whatever, I'll let it pass for now. Hey, you should feel lucky, you know, that I can be this lenient on you."

"Lenient… oh, would you hear yourself speak!" he huffed in annoyance.

"Huh?" America sounded confused and England could very well imagine how the other blinked his beautiful blue eyes… how the other blinked his _normal_ eyes, in that adorable… in that _annoying_ habit of his. "I can hear myself speak just fine."

See, England thought. Not assuring himself, merely thought. Annoying.

"Anyway, loosen up, old man, it's Christmas Eve and all that!" America continued. "Hey, I know that you feel bad that I could not come to your place this year to spend Christmas with you, but it's not my fault… after all, why don't you come here for a change? You can spend Christmas at my place, you know, just forget about your paperwork."

He sighed inwardly as he listened to America rambled on about nothing and everything at once. He sounded so cheerful that he almost envied him for being so happy. And of course, the fact that he was stranded in his office to do paperwork on the eve of Christmas did not help the matter at all.

Seriously, his boss could be very maddening sometimes. Just who in the blazing hell would still burden their nation with work when it was nearing Christmas without any sense of pity?

"Well, your boss, that's for sure, crazy old fool," America said from the other line of the phone connection. It made England realize that he had spoken his thought out loud. He was really tempted to blush—after all, he was not supposed to lose his cool and started babbling about his boss to America of all people—but he did not really want to make himself more pathetic than what he had already been.

So he snapped. Easy solution.

"Don't speak ill of my boss, you rude child," he said harshly.

"Awh, but I'm only trying to defend you," America whined from the phone. "Anyway, it's… what, around 8 p.m. there, right? Guess what, it seems my Christmas present for you this year came a bit earlier. Hope you're okay with receiving your gift on Christmas Eve."

He frowned, "Christmas present?"

"Hell, yeah, you don't think I forgot to give you some, right? So, I'm hoping for a very nice Christmas gift from you, too," America's said. His voice turned a bit wicked when he said his next words of, "Course, if anything, I'd be more than happy to have you as my Christmas present…"

"Don't be so… uncouth," he said, and coughed discreetly. But America's words made him think. He did not receive any packet that day, much less anything that might pass as America's gift. Oh, yes, he would know America's gift anytime anywhere. He had had enough times being subjected to the horror to recognize any misshapen box with blazing colors (usually red and blue) and too many adhesive tapes as America's gift.

"That aside, what was it you said about your gift?" he continued. "I received nothing today."

"Huh? But it's there, I've already made sure," America insisted. And before England could swear to hunt that particular gift down and give the postal service in his country a fair lashing for misplacing his packet, America resumed his saying. "You have to look outside your window to see it!"

England did not understand why he should look outside the window but since he had nothing better to do—or to be more precise, since he was already so bored with his paperwork—he decided to follow America's words. He walked to his office window, opened the curtains, and looked outside to see that it was snowing.

"Snow, England!" America shouted triumphantly from the phone he still held against his ear. And England did not really manage the proper temper to tell him to shut up because he was too busy being mesmerized by the view outside. Snow, real snow, falling on the Christmas Eve. It was a breathtaking view and… he just could not remember the last time he got snow on Christmas.

"It's really snowing," he whispered.

"Well, yeah, of course, I've told you," America said. "I remember how you whined for not getting snow on Christmas and how you would really like for some. Nice Christmas present, right? Though a bit early, but… whatever. I've told my ambassador there to ring me when it started snowing and he did and so I called you because it won't be funny if you miss your Christmas present. But honestly, shouldn't you be home by now?"

"But… how?" he tried to say before he realized something. "You git. This cannot be your Christmas present for me. You can't just suddenly make it snow here."

"No, I can't," America agreed. "But Santa can!"

He blinked rapidly several times. "I beg your pardon?"

"Santa Claus, you know, that old man in red fluffy suits… or, uh… remember Finland?" America said and before England could say 'I know who he is, you idiot', he already resumed his words. "So, I know you really want this snow and I thought, hey, Santa would grant wishes for good people. I've been good all year long, you know, being an awesome hero, saving people, things like that. So I wrote a letter to Santa, asking him to give you snow on Christmas. But then I thought one letter might not be enough so I wrote many letters. And I asked my boss to join me and those people working for my boss and my boss' family and…"

"You were asking _the President of United States of America_ to write a letter to Santa?" he asked in incredulity.

"Not a letter, he wrote five. He's a great guy, see, and his penmanship is better than mine," America explained. "We wrote so many letters and boy, how my arm went numb. But it's worth it. You get your snow. I hope you love your present because I don't think I can write another letter and also I don't know if Santa still accepts request at this time of the year."

England simply could not speak as he listened to America. There was a warm feeling in his heart knowing that America had done all that for him. It was a childish thing, sure, and only America would think it was fine to ask his boss to join him in writing letter to Santa Claus. But America had done it for him, just to satisfy his wish of having snow on Christmas.

Truthfully, he doubted that the snow was the result of America's numerous wish letters. But he had written those letters and that alone deserved a heartfelt gratitude.

"It's pretty nice," he said sincerely. "Thank you."

"Aw, I knew you would like it!" America exclaimed victoriously. "I'm pretty awesome, right? Don't forget about your Christmas gift for me. Hey, I don't really mind if you ask Santa for an early spring for me. But it wouldn't be a Christmas present, since I wouldn't be able to see it until spring. I don't know why you love snow so much. I used to get so much snow I really hate it sometimes… do you realize that snow is also a four letter word? Ha!"

England could not help it, he chuckled. America's rambling, no matter how nonsensical he sounded, was a familiar and comforting sound in his wretched Christmas Eve with a lot of paperwork to be done.

"That sounds more like it," America said from the phone. "You're laughing! Yes, you should be happy! It's Christmas Eve!"

"I will be happier once I finish my work," he replied. "How are you doing there?"

"Me? I'm doing great! Christmas shopping is fun, and decorating, and I bought this huge tree for my house and all," America said. "But you know what'll make me happier? You come here and have Christmas at my place, that'll make me really happy."

"Hm, I do think I can arrange that," he said. "If I took the last flight tonight, I'll be able to reach your place for Christmas."

There was silence before America said, "You cannot be serious."

"I am serious. Why do you think I'm trying to finish all my work now?" he said with a chuckle before admitting. "I already have the ticket."

"Oh wow. Oh wow, England!" America said cheerfully and somehow he could imagine him jumping up and down in joy. "That's awesome! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"That's supposed to be your Christmas present," he explained. "But since you already give me yours, I think it's only fine if I also give your present early. Just wait for me there."

"Wait for you? Of course I'll wait for you!" America said and he sounded so happy that England did not really mind the loud voice he used. "Oh man… oh, now I have to finish up decorating my place! You'll take tonight's plane you said? You'll come to my place?"

"Calm yourself down before you seriously hurt yourself," he admonished gently. "Seriously, how old are you, five? Yes, I'll come to your place for Christmas but now I have to finish my work first."

"Just forget it…"

"I. Can. Not," he spelled each word carefully. "Now I'm sorry to cut this conversation but I honestly have to resume my work lest I wouldn't be able to catch my flight."

"Cannot really do anything about it, can I?" America sighed. "Oh well, but you'll be here for Christmas! Hm… that's enough I guess. So, okay, finish your work there and I'll finish mine. See you tomorrow on Christmas Day, England!"

He chuckled briefly. "Yes, see you tomorrow."

A second afterward, he heard a faint click that indicated that America had hung up the phone. With a slight smile he flipped his cell phone shut and continued staring out of his window.

It was still snowing outside. He could see how the snow drifting lazily in the cold air before touching the hard ground. America had wished him that snow. Perhaps he did not really give him the snow but he had wished it for him.

Sometimes that particular former colony of his could be so cute, he thought with an amused snort as he left the window to walk back to his desk. He eyed his remaining work and somehow he found in him a renewed spirit to do his work. Perhaps it was the sight of the snow, so magnificently falling on that beautiful Christmas Eve, which had raised his spirit up. Perhaps it was America, with his sincerity and cheerfulness, which had managed to give him some new determination. Or perhaps it was both. But whatever it was, England thought as he took his pen up again, smiling somewhat mischievously, he still needed to thank America tomorrow.

He had a feeling that their Christmas that year would be marvelous.

**End**

(**A/N: **so, our first Hetalia fic to be posted on this site, we hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you for giving this fic a chance and should you have any comment regarding this fic, please do kindly drop your review. Any of your comment would be much appreciated.)


End file.
